


Your Kind Of Love

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Closure, Romance, Thor: The Dark World Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You had a past in Asgard before joining the Avengers that you never expected to have resurface.Especially not when things were finally looking up for you.





	Your Kind Of Love

You were an Avenger because it was convenient.

Asgard wasn't a safe place for you anymore, so Thor had asked the team to home you.

In return you helped them out on missions.

On the most part it was an alright life that you had here.

But the parties were something that you loathed.

Too many people, too many questions, it was all too much.

"You look about as pleased to be here as I am" Bucky came to sit beside you at the bar.

"Am I making it that obvious?" you smirked.

"Just a little" he replied with a smile of his own.

"Why does Tony insist on throwing these parties as often as he does?" you sighed.

"Helps to keep his ego inflated I guess" Bucky joked.

You glanced up at the clock on the wall before standing up "well I've done my hour, so it looks like I'm free".

"Just when I thought I might have some tolerable company" Bucky turned to look at you.

"There's nothing keeping you here either" you rose an eyebrow at him.

"Is that an invitation to join you?" he grinned.

"Take it as whatever you want" you rolled your eyes "either way, I'm out of here".

With that said you turned and headed for the exit.

Not long after you'd reached the rooftop to look at the stars you heard him join you.

When he didn't walk over you spoke up "you're not as stealth as you think you are Sarg".

"You wound me" he put on a look of mock hurt and came to sit beside you.

"C'mon you're tougher than that" you replied.

For the next few minutes you both sat in silence.

"You miss it don't you?" he asked.

"Miss what?" you turned to look at him.

"Home" he answered.

You sighed and looked back to the sky "I miss what I used to have there, but nothing is left for me now".

"Was it someone or something?" his question caught you off guard for a moment.

"Why do you ask?" 

"Because if it was someone then I would be wasting my time doing this" without further pause he leant in and placed his lips on yours.

After a moments hesitation you returned the kiss.

\---  
6 months later  
\---

Since being with Bucky, you had felt much more at home in the tower.

You actually felt truely happy for the first time in a long time.

All of that was shaken up one day though when Thor came to visit.

All because he bought him with him.

"Loki?" your mouth fell open and your eyes went wide.

"Did you miss me love?" he smirked at you.

"You're dead. I watched you die" you reasoned.

"You almost sound disappointed" his face fell to one that you couldn't read.

"Sorry I'm late" Bucky rushed into the meeting room and headed straight for you.

He placed a kiss on your cheek before standing beside you.

"Really Y/n?" Loki's voice was now filled with anger "you replaced me with some mortal?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Bucks was understandably confused.

"You were dead...again" you found yourself growing angry now "I'm not obliged to put my life on hold everytime you choose your own gain over me".

"Oh my god" realisation began to dawn upon Bucky "were you two...together?"

"Focus on the past tense there" you spoke directly to Bucky now.

"You really think you can replace me with him" Loki was getting angrier by the second.

"I'd say it was more like an upgrade" you snapped "because unlike you he actually cares about me".

"I care about you and you know it" Loki snapped back.

"Not more than you cared about yourself and your plans" you replied "I don't deserve to always be seconds best Loki".

"This is all insane" Bucky was freaking out beside you.

"Please let me explain" you placed a hand on his cheek to get him to look at you.

He seemed to search your eyes for reasurance before nodding.

"Y/n" Loki spoke but you couldn't look at him.

"No Loki" you turned away from him "I can't live with your type of love anymore".

Bucky noticed your watery eyes and shaking hands and placed a hand on your shoulder to lead you from the room.

"Don't you touch her" Loki warned.

"Back off" Bucky stared him down for a moment before leaving the room with you.

\---  
2 days later  
\---

Loki was still in the tower and you were avoiding him at all costs.

You had been honest with Bucky and told him all about your past with Loki.

As usual he was completely understanding and supportive.

As you woke in bed with him that morning you coudln't help but smile at his sleeping form.

"Norns, I love you" you whispered.

When he smiled and began to open his eyes you felt like you could die right then.

"I'm glad you said that doll" he pulled you tighter into his side "'cos I love you too".

Your embarasment quickly gave way to elation as you kissed him passionately.

A knock at the door pulled you from your little moment.

You groaned and pulled the covers over your head.

Bucky laughed at you before leaving the bed to answer the door.

At the silence that followed you pulled the covers back to see who it was.

Your heart skipped a beat when you spotted Loki at the door.

He glared at Bucky who stood there in nothing but his boxers.

"What do you want Loki?" you asked.

For a moment it seemed as though he couldn't speak but in typical Loki fashion he wasn't quiet for long.

"Can we talk?" he sounded calm for once.

You sighed before nodding "just give me 10 minutes and I'll meet you in the common room".

With a nod of aknowledgement he made a quick exit.

"Well that was awkward" Bucky closed the door and made his way back over to you.

"Who answers the door in their boxers" you laughed before throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it effortlessly and shrugged "it's not like I expected it to be your ex".

"So you'd not have cared if it had been Steve or Nat?" you stood from the bed and went about getting dressed.

He scoffed before jumping back into bed.

\---

"I hope this isn't going to be an argument because I haven't the energy" you walked in to find Loki stood by the window waiting for you.

He turned to face you with a sincere look on his face "it won't be".

"Then what did you wa-"

"I'm sorry" Loki cut you off "I know that I never treated you like you deserved".

You stood there in silence, unsure how best to respond.

"Does he make you happy?"

You sighed before looking straight at him "he does".

Loki nodded and looked at the ground.

"I didn't do any of this to hurt you Loki" you walked over to him "I thought you were dead".

"I know love" he met your eyes "and there is nobody to blame here but myself".

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I will be heading back to Asgard tomorrow, I wanted to settle things between us before I left".

"Will you be alright?" you asked.

He smiled at your concern "I will be just fine".

"I'm sorry things turned out the way they did" you told him "I do still love you Loki, I just can't be with you anymore".

"I love you too Y/n" he replied "but I know that our time has passed too".

He leant in and pressed a kiss to your forehead "take care of yourself".

With that he walked past you and left the room.

For a few minutes you stood there processing what had just happened.

"Doll?" you heard Bucky enter the room "you alright?" 

His voice was enough to put a smile on your face "I'm fine now, we actually seemed to come to some form of closure".

He came and wrapped his arms around you from behind.

"That's good" he leant his head on your shoulder "because I didn't fancy competing with a god".

You scoffed at his joke before turning and kissing him tenderly.

"Don't call him a god, it'll only boost his ego" you joked.

Bucky laughed "I'm glad you sorted things out".

"So am I" you breathed out "I'm also glad that I have you".

"Careful" Bucky smirked "or you might end up boosting my ego".

You rolled your eyes "just shut up and kiss me".

"Anytime" Bucky replied before pulling you closer.


End file.
